Sasuga Ainz Sama
Sasuga Ainz Sama (アインズ様流石です) by A (皐) is the fifteenth chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Explaining Overlord In 4 Panels Aura Bella Fiora attempts to explain Overlord in four panels of the comic strip. However Demiurge declares they need no explanation. Rest of the comic shows Ainz Ooal Gown being praised by his followers, though it causes him to have a stomach ache. If Brain Unglaus Were A Bit Stronger A scene of where Brain Unglaus first fought Shalltear Bloodfallen. Using his Martial Arts Flash it is inevitable useless against the vampire's armor resulting in his death. Sasuga Ainz-Sama Demiurge continuously praises Ainz's actions shouting out "Sasuga Ainz-sama". Ainz tries a thumb magic trick and the demon continues his antics, making Ainz think he could get away with anything. Dream Cocytus fantasizes him being a mentor to Ainz Ooal Gown future heir. Appearance Of A 10 Year Old (76 Years Old) Cocytus asks Ainz his plans on producing a heir. Aura is in the room and Ainz does not wish to speak about the topic in front of her. Buts changes his mind and has her come over here. Aura thinks she has been selected to help produce a heir but instead Ainz gives her and Mare a brief education on where babies come from. Wheel Hamsuke is gifted a giant hamster wheel as a present. The Djungarian Hamster is thrilled at the gift pleasing Ainz. Curious of where the device came from, Narberal informs Ainz it was originally a torture device for slaves. Wheel Continued Hamsuke is still running on the wheel, eager to show her master her speed. In the excitement, Hamsuke trips and the momentum of the wheel carries her to hit a pillar at an adjacent angle. Hamsuke her head not stuck inside the hole she made ponders why its so dark and wonders it she has ascended to another world. Nabe and Darkness Nabe is being pestered by Lukrut Volve nonstop. She is attempting to resist his advances, but his persistence leaves her deadpan. Nabe and Darkness 2 Ninya and Peter Mauk spy Nabe together with Momon. They think the two are finally together which Nabe confirms. Nabe is proud of her declaration and is brought back to reality when Momon snaps her back to attention. Q&A Aura hosts a "Who Loves Ainz the Most" event. The contestants participating are Albedo, Shalltear and Pandora's Actor. In the back ground Ainz is embarrassed wishing to leave. Q&A Continued Aura begins the event, with the first question being "Where does Ainz want to go?". Albedo answers the questions giving a long winded answer. The competition never makes it to the second round and the panel ends. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Brain Unglaus * Cocytus * Hamsuke * Narberal Gamma * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Peter Mauk * Dyne Woodwonder * Albedo * Pandora's Actor Chapter Notes * Contained in this chapter are eleven short comic panel stories. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters